1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transistor structures and more particularly to a bipolar transistor with enhanced capacitance at multiple electrodes, and more particularly to a transistor with a light emitting capacitive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there have been many advances in semiconductor devices and in particular transistor devices, a number of issues remain regarding such devices, particular with regard to particular applications. For example, noise, high current requirements, power consumption, biasing limitations, and signal delays remain significant issues with regard to existing transistor design.
Typically, a capacitor might be connected to one of the electrodes of a transistor to provide a desired response. However, this solution is typically limited to one electrode, and usually is merely an external capacitor attached to an electrode, such as an emitter electrode of a transistor used in an operational amplifier.